


Stony Tsum Tsum

by MyloShinobu



Series: Stony Tales [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tsum Tsum - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Tsum Steve Rogers, Tsum Tony Stark
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyloShinobu/pseuds/MyloShinobu
Summary: Los pequeños Tsum Tsum abrieron sus ojos y encontraron al amor de su vida





	1. Flores en febrero

**Author's Note:**

> versión original- me refiero a Steve y Tony de tamaño normal
> 
> versión mini-los Tsum
> 
> Uso mini Steve o mini Tony para referirme a los tsum y solo Steve y Tony para referirme a ellos en persona (? Espero se entienda xD

_Como lluvia de la capital_

_Como abrazo de año nuevo_

_Como flores en febrero_

 

Cuando Capitán Tsum abrió los ojos por primera vez, encontró unos hermosos ojos cafés mirándolo curioso. Sintió un rubor en su pequeño rostro pues se enamoró totalmente de esos ojos cafés del ser gigante que le sonreía. 

-¿Qué se supone que es?-preguntó Tony mirando curioso al pequeño que Steve le puso en su escritorio.

-Un Tsum... algo... Realmente no entendí a que se refería pero me dieron como muestra.

-¿Y lo hiciste de ti? ¿Por qué?

-Me pusieron en una cabina extraña y cuando salí me entregaron a este amiguito. Además, no habías dicho que querías un mini  _mí_  contigo. Ese pequeño soldado puede cuidarte cuando yo esté en misiones.

-¿Es en serio?

-Si no quieres lo puedo regresar...

-No, no... Está bien. Yo lo cuidaré-miro al pequeño Tsum-. Hola amiguito... Yo soy Tony... Te diré Mini Cap. ¿Vale?

-Trata de no mimarlo demasiado-Steve vio a su versión mini, este estaba confundido-. Tienes que vigilar a Tony, soldado. Es tu misión... ¿Entendiste?

Su versión mini afirmó, Tony pudo jurar que lo vio dándole un saludo de soldado. Estaba tan enternecido. Cuando Steve se levantó y quedaron de frente pudo notar cierto rubor en el rubio. Tony sonrió con picardía y le dio un suave beso en los labios, Steve lo abrazó para profundizar el beso. Absorbió un poco del olor de Tony y se separaron.

-Me voy...-susurró Steve.

Tony hizo un puchero asintiendo. Volvieron a darse un beso para que luego Steve saliera. Realmente lo extrañaba cuando se iba a sus misiones pero esperaba que ese pequeño amiguito lo ayudara a no sentir su partida tan pesada. Lo tomó, podría jurar que era el tamaño de su mano aunque para sujétalo bien tenía que tomarlo con ambas.

Tsum Steve estaba realmente sorprendido de la belleza de aquel que lo sostenía. Tony lo miraba curioso pues era una representación perfecta de Steve solo que gordito. Acercó su dedo para quitarle la capucha del traje y fue cuando el parecido fue más evidente. Era el peinado de Steve y ese rostro serio pero de forma tierna.

-¿Tienes hambre?-preguntó levantándose y fueron a la cocina.

Mientas Tony lo cargaba, el Tsum no dejaba de observarlo. Todo Tony era una belleza. Podía mirarlo todo el día.

...

Se despertó sintiendo un golpe en la nariz. Gruño mientras se preguntaba en qué momento se le ocurrió hacerle un pequeño escudo a ese pequeño soldado. Tenía la fuerza de un mini súper soldado o eso parecía. Se sobó mientras despertaba. Al parecer se había quedado dormido en su taller y como lo haría Steve, ese pequeño lo despertó. Aunque Steve sería más amable y lo llevaría cargando a la habitación.

-Ya desperté, ya desperté...-se talló los ojos sintiendo el peso del sueño aún, se estiró acomodando su espalda y miró a su amigo que esperaba por él.

Realmente era adorable, ese tsum tenía dos cambios de ropa y ahora llevaba una pequeña camiseta y un pantalón como el de Steve. Le dio un beso en la frente provocando que mini Steve se sonrojara totalmente. Tony se rió, lo tomó para ir a la cocina para prepararse un café. Dejó tsum quien no dejaba de verlo y admirar todo lo que Tony hacía. Cada movimiento y cada parte del cuerpo de Tony era bastante agradable de ver. Desayunaron juntos y luego fueron a la habitación. Tony durmió para recuperar su sueño mientras mini Steve hacía ejercicio con las pequeñas piezas de gimnasio que Tony le hizo.

Ese mini Steve era igual que su versión original. Siempre haciendo ejercicio, cuidándose, procurando por Tony y receloso de quién se acercara. Todos en la torre se habían encariñado con el mini Steve y hasta habían pensado hacerse una versión igual para cada uno. Tony también pensó en hacerse el suyo y saber si llegaría a congeniar con Tsum Steve de alguna forma.

Pero solo quedó la idea. Los días que Steve estuvo en misión, su versión mini cumplió su propia misión: Cuidar a Tony. Aunque le costaba un poco pues mini Steve se enamoró de Tony. Cuando tenía juntas usaba traje negro que lo hacía ver muy bien o ese pijama pegada al dormir. Cada que pasaba más tiempo con Tony más iba creciendo su amor y siempre se sonrojaba cuando le daba un beso en la frente o se acorrucaba con él para dormir.

Tony había adaptado muchas cosas para su estancia, como si estuviera acostumbrado a hacerlo para su Steve de tamaño real. Mini Steve quería estar más cerca de Tony y frotarse en esa suave piel bronceada. Disfrutar el tacto de su mejilla con esa piel y escuchar esos pequeños quejidos de Tony cuando tocaba un punto sensible. Todo Tony era maravilloso.

Aunque el gusto no le duró mucho, cuando Steve real llegó, Tony se olvidó del tsum. Corrió hacia Steve para besarlo, abrazarlo y este, sin más, lo llevó a la habitación de donde no salieron en todo el día. El lugar ya estaba adaptado al mini Steve por lo que era fácil moverse pero ese día se sintió especialmente solo. Acostumbrado a la presencia de Tony, el que se lo quitaran de pronto lo deprimió. Mini Steve quería a Tony pero al parecer no podía competir con su versión original.

Cuando la puerta al fin se abrió, solo vio a su versión salir. Iba con los pantalones del pijama puesto y una bata. Entró de contrabando buscando a Tony y averiguar lo que estaba pasando pero solo encontró a Tony dormido y desnudo en esa enorme cama. Al acercarse más pudo notar muchas moretones y mordidas en todo el cuerpo de Tony.

Steve regresó a su habitación con un vaso de agua cuando fue atacado por su versión mini y su mini escudo. Lo detuvo con facilidad pero se encontró a un buen soldado que podría estar todo el día peleando contra él por lo que sea que le haya hecho a Tony y dejado esas mordidas tan feas en su cuerpo. Steve sonrió y le dejó ganar esta vez, lo recostó junto a Tony y para que se acorrucara con él.

...

 

_Pronto pasó..._

_Y llegaste como lluvia de la capital_

_Como abrazo de año nuevo_

_Como flores en febrero_

 

A la mañana siguiente, mini Steve despertó solo en esa enorme cama. Era extraño pues Tony debería estar aún dormido, era demasiado temprano. Se dispuso a buscarlo pero ni su versión grande ni Tony estaban en el lugar. De nuevo se sintió abandonado, Tony seguramente estaba ocupado con su versión real, con el Steve que si podía cargarlo que con él. Seguro que pronto se desharía de él y Steve se sentía triste. Tony le había dado una casa y ahora lo dejaba a su suerte.

Mientras se deprimía, la puerta de la habitación se abrió tras las risas y conversaciones de Tony y Steve. Lo vieron y sonrieron.

-Te tengo una sorpresa-dijo Tony y Steve le entregó la caja que llevaba en manos. Sacó algo de ahí mientras Steve se acercaba.

-Tendrás una nueva misión, soldado-dijo Steve, mini Steve se puso atento a las palabras del Capitán y vio lo que dejaron en la cama.

Podía distinguirlo porque lo había visto en el taller de Tony pero era raro que ahora esa armadura fuese pequeña y estuviera apagada. Steve golpeo con su dedo el casco de esa pequeña armadura mientras se acercaba y la observaba con curiosidad.

Cuando Tsum Ironman abrió los ojos, una mirada azul intensa se posó sobre él. Como una sorpresa, una sonrisa iluminó su despertar y el contacto de esa enorme mano que lo sostenía. Tocó una superficie suave cuando pudo notar una versión suya más grande al lado de esos ojos azules que le gustaron y alguien como él al frente, solo que este iba vestido de un gracioso traje azul y rojo con alas en su cabeza.

Capitán Tsum miró curioso la armadura frente a él, era de su tamaña... bueno, un centímetro más pequeño pero era igual que él en cierto sentido. Debido a que había visto a Tony grande usarlo y había "entrenado" juntos-Tsum Capitán goleando el guante de la armadura de Tony- decidió probar lo mismo. Tomó su pequeño escudo y saltó hacia Tony para darle un golpe certero y enviarlo lejos.

-¡¿Qué...?!-se asustó Tony al ver que su versión miniatura fue arrojada.

-Creo que no...

Antes de que Steve pudiera decir algo, un pequeño rayo salió de la pequeña armadura arrojando a mini Steve fuera de la cama. Tony y Steve iba a intervenir cuando el mini Cap volvió a subir a la cama y empezó una pelea entre Tsum Iron Man y Tsum Capitán América. El acercarse iba a ser peligroso, aún con el tamaño por lo que Steve y Tony se asustaron.

Iban a tomarlos pero llegaron antes a la puerta, mini Tony arrojó a mini Steve atravesando la puerta y empezó la destrucción de la torre. Aún con su pequeño tamaño, ambos empezaron a destruir cada parte a la que iban. Mini Steve arrojaba su escudo, era esquivado y rompían un cuadro o un florero. Mini Tony no se quedaba atrás con la destrucción, los rayos arrojados iban destruyendo cada parte del lugar. Golpes, crujir de vidrios y otras cosas eran destruidas. Tony tuvo que usar la armadura para detener a su versión mini y Steve encerró su versión en el escudo gigante.

Tardaron en apaciguarlos mientras veía cada parte de la torre destruida. Por alguna razón a nadie le sorprendió que ambos Tsum se llevaran mal. Algo similar había pasado con sus versiones originales solo que sin destruir toda la torre.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-preguntó Steve a Tony, este se quitó la careta armadura para mirar a Steve.

-Tengo una idea... pero tendremos que ir a mi taller por si quieren destruir todo de nuevo.

Tony se adelantó con su versión mini y Steve tomó a su versión mini cuando se calmó un poco. Llegó al taller e inmediatamente el taller fue cerrado para que no volvieran a escapar si no podían detenerlos para escapar. Tony colocó su versión mini que estaba gruñona pero cuando vio a Steve acercarse, se calmó como si no quisiera quedar mal. Tony lo miró extrañado. ¿A caso le gustaba Steve?

Steve colocó a su versión mini frente a mini Iron Man. Este iba a atacar pero Steve lo detuvo y le hizo caso. Tocó el casco de mini Iron Man indicándole que saliera de su armadura mientras detenía su versión mini para que no lo atacara. Entonces fue una sorpresa, la armadura se apagó y lentamente se abrió lo que parecía la careta. De ahí salió un pequeño Tony, unos dos centímetros más chico que la armadura.

Mini Steve se quedó sorprendido, su versión original podría decir que estaba sonrojado. Ver a ese pequeño Tony, con esos enormes ojos de mirada arrogante y todo él parecía adorable. Si, era igual que el enorme Tony pero a su tamaño, como si fuese creado para él. Tony estaba molestó con esa mirada extraña que tenía la versión mini del chico de ojos azules que le gustó.

-Creo que le gustó a mini Cap-dijo Tony mirando la escena enternecido, Steve afirmo provocando el sonrojo de mini Steve-. Y este amiguito no será mi competencia

-¿Qué?

-Nada

Tony tomó la mini capucha del pequeño traje del Tsum Cap y la bajó dejando en descubierto a mini Steve provocando en mini Tony una sorpresa. Era igual que el chico de ojos azules, igual de guapo y solo se quedaron mirando. Como si hubiera una plática entre ellos, Tony y Steve sonrieron como si es trajera memorias de lo que alguna vez fue lo mismo con ellos.

Por alguna extraña razón, el ambiente se tornó incómodo para Steve y Tony. Sus versiones mini no dejaban de verse y sonreírse. Temieron cualquier cosa y los separaron. Mini Tony se fue con Steve y mini Steve se fue con Tony. Ambos se vieron al separarlos. Al parecer se habían enamorado. Y si eran como sus versiones reales, eso no acabaría bien.

...

La convivencia entre los Tsum cambio de ese día. Tony adaptó a su mini versión para que pudiera hacer cosas que seguro le gustarían hacer. Igual que sus versiones originales, mini Tony y mini Steve se la pasaban peleando en su peculiar lenguaje pero no era difícil adivinar. Igual que Tony, su versión mini se dormía trabajando en su pequeña armadura, no comía bien (técnicamente comía lo que Tony dejaba) y siempre se la pasaba desobedeciendo a mini Steve.

-Sí, se nota que eres tú-dijo Steve mientras besaba a Tony mientras estaban recostados en la cama. Steve había vuelto de una misión e hicieron lo de siempre, encerrarse en la habitación solo que antes Tony le contó lo que pasaba entre sus versiones mini.

-Y él es igual de regañón que tú-Steve rió y lo besó con ansias.

-Espero no aprendan a hacer esto...

-¿Por qué?-rió Tony-. Tienen necesidades

-No, es... ¿No recuerdas lo que dijo la vendedora?

-No...

-Dijo que no dejáramos juntos a dos Tsum porque o se enamorarían o se pelearían. Pero si se enamoran pueden procrear por lo que sería peligroso.

-Pero son dos machos, no creo que pase.

-Hay que tener cuidado

-Bueno... A mí no me dejarás sin eso ¿o sí?

Steve sonrió y besó de nuevo a Tony, esta vez se olvidó de todo. Fue despojando a Tony de su ropa, Tony también le quitaba parte del uniforme pero siempre le excitaba tener a Steve con el uniforme. El olor y la sensación de desesperación se habían vuelto una especie de fetiche para Tony. Y la fricción de su cuerpo desnudo con el uniforme de Steve y su estrella en el pecho lo calentaba.

Cuando Tony era penetrado, sentía los guantes rasposos de Steve en su trasero, este se molestaba un poco y se quitaba los guantes para sentir mejora Tony. Se besaban desesperados, se acariciaban, se masturbaban y volvían a conectarse. Las horas encerrados en la habitación tras las misiones de Steve pasaban volando y siempre querían hacerlas más duraderas. Que compensaran esas noches que estaban separados y no podían ni enviarse un mensaje.

...

Un estruendo resonó del otro lado del taller, mini Steve se asustó que algo le hubiera pasado a mini Tony y fue corriendo. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando notó que la cabeza de la armadura de Tony se cayera. Al parecer mini Tony creó un rayo poderoso para combatir la armadura de Tony. Mini Steve lo regaño, le dijo que estaba mal y que Tony se enojaría si veía sus cosas destruidas. Fue cuando mini Tony se molestó.

Mini Steve siempre defendía a Tony, siempre cuidando que no dañara las cosas de Tony y siempre Tony para todo. No sabía que era ese sentimiento pero no le gustaba y si mini Steve prefería su versión original, mini Tony también preferiría la versión original de Steve porque ese Steve si se preocupaba por él y lo cuidaba. No como mini Steve que solo pensaba en Tony.

Tras ese día, mini Tony ignoró a mini Steve. No lo obedecía en nada, lo ignoraba en sus regaños y siempre, siempre que llegaba Steve, se ponía la armadura para volar a él, quitarse a careta y darle un beso en la mejilla. Todo frente a mini Steve. Cuando mini Steve lo vio, sintió que algo en él se rompía. Su corazoncito dolía. Ese día se dio cuenta que quería mini Tony solo para él.

El afectado en esto fue Steve. Mini Tony siempre lo besaba y cuando seguía algunos pasos, sentía como un pequeño escucho lo golpeaba en el tobillo o el rostro. Steve se quejaba con su versión mini pero este siempre se molestaba e iba con Tony para no ser regañado. Todo se volvió una cosa realmente extraña. Sus versiones minis competían por su atención. Mini Tony por la atención de Steve y mini Steve por la atención de Tony.

No los dejaban estar juntos, siempre que quería estar acaramelaos, alguna de sus mini versiones llegaba para interrumpirlos. No podían esconderse en la habitación pues mini Tony había roto la puerta y Tony no la quiso arreglar pues cada que lo hacía, los rayos potentes de mini Tony la destruían. Steve también tenía problemas con su mini versión. Siempre siguiéndolo, evitando que mini Tony estuviera con él y recibiendo un golpe con alguno de sus escudos. Trató de reprenderlo pero siempre se iba con Tony.

Lo que derramó el vaso de ese caos fue cuando las mini versiones volvieron a pelearse pero esta vez no podían pararlos. Realmente estaban destruyendo todo y tuvo que ser Hulk el que los atrapara con sus manos para detenerlos. No los aplastó pero estuvo a punto. Mini Steve salió sin muchas heridas pero al parecer el puño de Hulk lastimó a mini Tony haciéndolo caer inconsciente.

Fue cuando mini Steve se asustó.

Cuando regresó a Bruce, se encargó de ver los signos vitales de mini Tony. Al parecer lo había lastimado un poco más sin querer dejándolo inconsciente. Mini Steve estuvo con él todo el tiempo, asustado de que algo le pudiera pasar a mini Tony. Bruce le dijo que estaría bien pero tardaría en despertar. Todo ese tiempo, mini Steve no se despegó de mini Tony, siempre procurando por él.

Tony y Steve lo acompañaban de vez en cuando, trataban de hacerlo dormir pero ninguno lo convenció. Mini Steve estaba empeñado en quedarse con mini Tony hasta que despertara. Fue cuando Tony decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, cuando Bruce le dijo que ese día tal vez despertaría mini Tony, llevó a mini Steve fuera de ahí. Con resistencia, accedió y fue llevado a una florería cerca.

-Deberíamos comprarle algo a Tones-como le decía Tony a su versión mini-. Seguro le gustará despertar con un ramo de flores compradas por ti,

Mini Steve eligió una mezcla de rosas y tulipanes. Fue curioso, un ramo así le dio Steve cuando empezaron a salir. Con algo de dinero extra, le pidió a la florista si le podía hacer un ramillete pequeño, del tamaño del Tsum. Ella se enterneció y en una hora lo tuvo. Regresaron a la torre pero cuando entraron a la habitación, donde estaba mini Tony, se encontraron con que Steve le estaba dando un besito en la frente a un mini Tony recién despierto. Este estaba feliz y mini Steve se desanimo.

-Animo-Tony le susurró a mini Steve-. Seguro te extrañó más a ti

Con esas palabras de ánimo, mini Steve y Tony se acercaron. Tony dejó mini Steve junto a mini Tony. Entonces Tony tomó a Steve y lo sacó de la habitación. Steve estaba preocupado pero Tony le dijo que no se preocupara, con un par de besos feroces, lo hizo olvidarse de esa situación. Hace tanto no se besaban así.

Mini Steve se acercó a mini Tony, este le sonreía con ojos brillantes. Había visto el ramo de flores y estaba emocionado. Mini Steve se lo dio y mini Tony le dio un besito en la boca. Mini Steve se sonrojó y le robó otro besito, se sonrieron y con los ojos brillantes se miraron. Frotaron sus mejillas como aceptando sus disculpas y dando a conocer sus emociones.

...

Febrero anunciaba la pronta primavera, las flores empezaban a florecer y el clima era reconfortante. Tony y Steve no perdían el tiempo. Era una época en la que le gustaba estar más juntos en la habitación. Mientras se besaban, Steve cargaba a Tony. Cerraron la puerta de la habitación y se acercaron a la cama. Antes de que Steve pudiera tocar la cama, recibió el golpe de un mini escudo en su mano.

Steve se separó del beso quejándose, bajó a Tony, volteo a su mini versión y se acercó a él quejándose. Mientras se peleaban, Tony notó un bulto en la cama. Parecía ropa que no era suya, cuando se acercó más pudo notar lo que pasaba. Mini Steve estaba protegiendo ese lugar, no queriendo atacar a Steve.

-Steve-este seguía peleándose con su versión-. ¡Steve!

-¡¿Qué?!-volteó Steve a Tony, este le señaló a la cama y se sorprendió.

Mini Steve salió del agarre de Steve, bajó a la cama y se acercó al bulto. Aunque realmente no era un bulto si no un nido. Con lo que parecía ropa de todos en la torre, mini Tony había hecho un nido en su cama y dando a luz a 4 pequeños tsums. Eran un cuarto de lo que era Tony, tres castaños y uno rubio.

-Así que no estaba engordando por comer tu comida-dijo Steve sorprendido viendo como mini Steve se aceraba a darle un beso a mini Tony.

-Y al parecer dos machos si pueden tener crías

-Esto es muy extraño

-Ese colchón es mi favorito

Ambos rieron, Tony sacó su celular y tomó fotos de la pequeña familia. La subió a sus redes sociales y en menos de dos días, todo el mundo estaba haciendo fila para hacer una versión suya de tsums. Mientras, la mini superfamilia crecía feliz en ese nuevo hogar.


	2. Devuélveme a mi Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tones y Stevie tienen a un invitado especial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insinuaciones IronDoom y Stucky.... bueno, más bien serían confusiones 
> 
> Tones = Tony tsum  
> Stevie= Steve tsum  
> Bucks = Bucky tsum  
> Doomy = Doom tsum  
> Naty= Natasha tsum

_Estoy llorando en mi habitación_

_Todo se nubla a mí alrededor_

_Él se fue con un niño pijo_

 

Steve y Tony volvían de sus vacaciones de dos semanas en la casa de Malibú de Tony. Debido a que los Tsum habían procreado, no los habían dejado dormir. Los bebés Tsum eran demasiado molestos, solo dormían dos horas y todo el tiempo se la pasaban haciendo destrozos.

 

Debido a que eran hijos de mini Steve, un gen raro los hizo tener poderes. Los tres castaños eran como arañitas y colgaban por todos lados con lo que parecían telarañas. El rubio no tuvo poderes pero era igual de inteligente que mini Tony. A los pocos días ya llevaba una armadura, un poco diferente a la de su pequeño padre, y volaba mientras sus hermanos se columpiaban en sus telarañas.

 

Debido a esto, Steve y Tony no podían dormir. Como mini Tony era un irresponsable, el cuidado de los bebés Tsum caía en mini Steve y este estaba por enloquecer. Lo tenían que ayudar. Hicieron una jaulita de vidrio para Hulk y mantenerlos ahí en las noches pero no lo lograban. Siempre terminaban rompiendo el vidrio y no sabían de qué forma.

 

Solo consiguieron que Hulk los calmara algunas veces y así podían dormir en las noches. Tras varias semanas de estar cuidando a los mini Tsum sin descanso, Romanoff, Barton y Bucky mandaron apoyo con sus propios Tsum para ser niñeras y ellos pudieran descansar. Esos bichos raros, como les decía Tony, eran una peste. No supo en qué momento había sido buena idea dejarlos procrear.

 

-¿Puedes llevar esa maleta a la habitación de los Tsum?-preguntó Steve quién cargaba el resto del equipaje-. Llevaré esto a nuestra habitación.

-Claro-dijo Tony revisando su celular mientras tomaba la maleta y la arrastraba a donde le indicaron.

Habían comprado mucha ropa y accesorios divertidos para los Tsum, por capricho de Tony. Esa maleta estaba llena de ellos. Debido a que los Tsum se adueñaron de la que era la habitación de Tony, optó por mudarse con Steve y darle espacio a los Tsum para que los mini monstruos pudieran tener espacio para sus destrozos. Era una versión mini de la torre. Con las cosas de ejercicios para mini Steve, una mini cocina y bueno, todo en mini para que no tuvieran problemas.

 

Solo el laboratorio de Tones estaba con el de Tony porque era un irresponsable que no le importaba experimentar arriesgando su entorno.

 

Entró y dejó la maleta para buscar a los Tsum y enseñarles lo que les trajo cuando un pequeño llanto le llamó la atención. Guardó su teléfono y buscó de donde provenía el llanto. Miró a la habitación de mini Steve y Tony. Mini Steve estaba gimoteando mientras estaba en su cama. Tony se preocupó pues no suele llorar, no sin algo que realmente lo amerite.

 

-¿Stevie? ¿Qué tienes?-mini Steve lo miró, por sus ojos estaba llorando desde hace rato-. ¿Le pasó algo a tus bebés?-mini Steve negó-. ¿Al enano?-preguntó Tony refiriéndose a su mini versión. Ahí fue cuando mi Steve se puso a llorar más-. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Se pelearon?-mini Steve no dijo nada y se recostó en su cama.

 

Era una situación sospechosa, odiaba que su mini versión maltratara a Stevie, su Stevie y se encaminó a la sala en búsqueda de respuestas pues Stevie no estaba en condiciones para decir nada. Caminó por el pasillo hacia la sala, Steve estaba escondido en la entrada de la cocina, Tony se acercó dudoso pues Steve le dijo que no hiciera ruido. Cuando se asomó, un coraje entró en el cuerpo de Tony.

 

Su mini versión estaba teniendo una cita con otro Tsum. Uno desconocido para Steve y Tony. Vestido formal, comiendo y podría jurar que estaba riendo en su peculiar lenguaje. Tony entró enfurecido aunque Steve trato de detenerlo.

 

-¡Maldito enano!-grito Tony acercándose, los Tsum de la cita lo miraron. Tony tomó a su mini versión del traje entre quejidos-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! ¡El padre de tus hijos está en la habitación llorando y tú cómo si nada!-un pequeño rayo le pegó en el hombro, Tony gritó y miró a su mini agresor. En una armadura gris y capucha verde, el intruso quería que dejara a mini Tony en paz-. ¡Ah, no!-se enfundó la mano de la armadura de Tony y apuntó a ese mini intruso-. Te arrepentirás, tú mini rompe hogares.

-Tony-regaño Steve creyendo que iba en serio-. No es necesaria la violencia.

-Bien pero este enano me va a escuchar-Tony se encaminó a su laboratorio mientras llevaba a su mini versión colgando de su traje. Este se quejaba pues era uno de sus favoritos y lo estaba arrugando. Tony podría identificar perfectamente sus gestos.

-No seas tan duro, Tony-pidió Steve.

-¡¿Con este infiel?! ¡Merece que lo cuelgue!

 

Steve suspiró y volteó hacia el intruso. Se acercó, el Tsum estaba a la defensiva. Steve le hizo señal de que se calmara.

 

-¿Quién eres tú, amiguito?

 

El Tsum no dijo nada y salió volando por la ventana. Steve se quedó pensando seriamente el asunto cuando la puerta se abrió haciendo entrar a 4 tsums bebés. Tres se trepando a su cabeza y uno volaba a su alrededor con una pequeña armadura. Le siguieron los Tsum de Clint, Natasha y Bucky y luego Natasha, la versión original con lo que parecían las compras. Steve se quitó a los bebés y se los dio a sus niñeras. Natasha se acercó sonriente a saludarlo.

 

-¿Cómo le fue en su viaje?-abrazó a Steve, este le devolvió el abrazo para ayudarle con las compras.

-Estuvo bastante bien.

-Seguro que sí, tuviste a Tony solo para ti. Me imagino todo lo que hicieron.

-¡Nat!-regaño Steve sintiéndose avergonzado.

-¿No es así, Steve?-este solo sonrió y guardó silencio, una duda le surgió mientras guardaba algunas cosas en el refrigerador.

-Nat… ¿Quién es el Tsum encapuchado? El de verde.

-¡Ah! Un invitado de Tones y Stevie. No sé porque lo trajeron.

-Ya veo… mmm… ¿Sabes si algo pasó entre Stevie y Tones? Tones estaba muy cariñoso con el invitado y…

-Ni idea. Han actuado raro… Bucks ha estado consolando a Stevie estos días pero no sé que les pase. Problemas de mini esposos, supongo-Steve suspiró, terminó de guardar las cosas.

-Iré con Tony. Espero no se esté peleando con Tones.

-¿Ellos? ¿Pelearse? ¡Qué novedad! Más si se trata de ti o Stevie-Steve suspiró y salió corriendo al laboratorio de Tony.

 

Mientras, en el laboratorio, Tony estaba siendo atacado por su versión mini. En un momento de distracción, su versión mini logro escaparse y se colocó su mini armadura creada con nanotecnología como la de Tony. ¡El muy maldito había aprendido solo a usar esa tecnología! Ahora se golpeaban con sus rayos porque mini Tony aprendió a hacer sus rayos tan potentes como los de Tony.

 

Tony y mini Tony estaban destruyendo el laboratorio hasta que entró Steve pero salió al momento de sentirse atacado. Iba a ir por su escudo cuando mini Steve entró, con los ojos rojos, y molesto, al laboratorio. Detuvo a mini Tony colocándose frente a su rayo. Tony temió por Stevie y que fuese lastimado pero para su sorpresa, el mini escudo resistió. Steve recordó esas noches que mini Tony se desvelaba arreglando el escudo de mini Steve. Seguro haciéndolo más resistente para que no le pasara nada.

 

Por eso no entendía qué había pasado entre ellos para que estuvieran tan enojados el uno con el otro. Mini Tony cayó con la armadurita destrozada pero está vez, Stevie no fue a ayudarlo, decidió irse como si no le importara la condición de Tones. Tony lo siguió quitándose la armadura pues quería hablar con él. Con un movimiento de cabeza, le dijo a Steve que hablara con Tones. No los podían entender al hablar pero tal vez podrían reconfórtalos.

 

Steve se acercó a Tones, se sentó a su lado, lo levantó en su mano y tras acariciarle el cabello, Tones se soltó a llorar. Steve le acarició la espalda tratando de animarlo. Odiaba ver a Tony triste y con su versión mini era peor. Verlo llorar le partía el corazón. Se quedaron ahí un poco más. Mientras Tony acariciaba a Stevie que lloraba en su hombro.

 

¿Qué había pasado con ellos para que estuvieran así?

 

…

 

Todo comenzó esa mañana, tras la partida de sus versiones normales. Stevie le preparaba el desayuno a Tones y a sus bebés. Como cualquier Steve, le gustaba tener contento a su familia. Primero despertaron los niños, como era de esperarse. Los alimentó con grandes cantidades de comida y se fueron a jugar por el complejo. Entonces Steve se colocó una taza en su lomito y se encaminó a la cama donde dormía con Tones para darle su café.

 

Con el olor a Café, Tones despertó y vio a Stevie que le sonreía. Se dieron un besito de buenos días y Tones tomó su café. Desayunaron juntos mientras sonreían y se daban besitos de vez en cuando. Era una mini familia y estaban felices. Agregando que el día era hermoso, decidieron salir con sus mini monstruos. Stevie y Tones los arreglaron y salieron a caminar por el parque cerca del complejo.

 

Todo parecía ir bien, los niños jugaban con otros niños tsum y ellos pasaban tiempo juntos como una parejita feliz. Entonces algo pasó. De pronto, malhechores atacaron el parque. Secuestraron a todos los bebés tsum. Tones y Stevie fueron a su rescate, pelearon y destruyeron a varios pero uno de ellos se escapaba con sus bebés. Tones lo persiguió pero antes de llegar, un rayo terminó con el malvado mini villano. Tones lo miró temeroso pero soltó a sus bebés para que volvieran con él.

 

Tones y Stevie se acercaron a agradecer al desconocido, este descendía del cielo con su capita verde y ondeante. Tocó el piso y los miro. Su nombre es Víctor von Doom, el gobernante de los tsum en Latveria. Tones y Stevie se miraron extrañados pues no conocían el lugar. Le agradecieron mucho su ayuda, lo invitaron a comer con ellos por salvar a sus pequeños retoños que ya estaban llenando de telaraña a los maleantes. Doomy aceptó.

 

Fue recibido en la torre como cualquier invitado. Doomy contemplaba el lugar maravillado por la tecnología aunque no era tan impresionante como su castillo. No quiso retirarse su armadura, Tones si lo hizo y le pareció peculiar que fuera tan enano. Los tsum son pequeños pero Tones era más que el promedio. Doomy hizo algunos comentarios que molestaron a Tones y Stevie los considero halagos. Al inicio creyendo que era cortesía.

 

Stevie preparaba la cena para todos mientras Tones y Doomy hablaban. Para sorpresa de Tones, Doomy lo entendía. Era bastante listo y hasta veía menos su tecnología. Cuando Stevie volteo a anunciar la cena, Doomy y Tones habían ido al laboratorio de la torre a competir en construcción de cosas. Stevie dejó que Tones se divirtiera mientras los bebés comían.

 

Pasaron las horas y Tones seguía en el laboratorio. Stevie fue a buscarlo pero la imagen que vio no le gustó para nada. Tones estaba dormido en el lomito de Doomy. Con enfado, lo cargó y se lo llevó de ahí para recostarlo en su cama y durmieran juntos. Tones no se inmutó pero a Stevie no le gustaba lo que estaba pasando. Hablarían después.

 

Pero ese después no llegó. Para su sorpresa, Tones despertó antes que él. Cuando lo buscó, estaba en el laboratorio hablando con Doomy de cosas que no entendía. Tones se veía divertido. Para sacarlo de ahí, le dijo que el desayuno estaba listo pero Tones ya había desayunado. Al parecer Doomy era un buen cocinero.

 

Ahora Stevie se preguntaba ¿no solo lo invitaron a comer? ¿Por qué seguía ahí?

 

Los días pasaron y Doomy no se iba, de hecho estaban bastante tiempo solos en el laboratorio. Stevie quiso hablar con Tones pero este estaba fascinado con Doomy que no se dio tiempo para ello. Apenas si comían juntos porque Doomy siempre estaba ahí, hablando de cosas que no entendía.

 

Stevie estaba triste y suspirando. En ese momento, Bucks, la versión mini de Bucky, pasaba por ahí y lo vio triste. Le preguntó qué le pasaba y Stevie no quiso hablar. Entonces, como pasaba con sus versiones originales, decidió llevarlo a entrenar y se olvidara de lo que lo ponía triste. Bucks y Stevie eran buenos amigos, como sus versiones originales. Aunque tenían una diferente historia, ellos se llevaban muy bien desde que se conocieron.

 

A Tones no le gustaba mucho esa amistad pero, como su versión original, lo soportó porque confiaban en ellos. Entrenaron mucho tiempo, los bebés tsum se les unieron como juego. Al final el tío y el papá jugaba con ellos. Aunque para ojos de Tones no era así.

 

Tones salió un minuto del laboratorio y pasó por donde entrenaba Stevie. Cuando escuchó ruido se asomó y la imagen le dolió bastante. Parecía que Stevie y Bucks eran pareja y sus hijos, sus bebés, eran los retoños de ambos. Tones se acercó molesto y le recriminó cosas a Stevie. Este no entendía nada pero también se quejo de Tones.

 

Mientras ellos se peleaban, Bucks salía con sus sobrinos a hurtadillas.

 

Al final, nada se solucionó entre Stevie y Tones. Terminaron enojados y durmiendo en diferentes camas. Tones hizo a sus bebés dormir con él y los frotó bastante antes de dormir como si quisiera remarcar su olor sobre el que se le había pegado de Bucks. Cuando estuvo conforme con el olor de pertenencia, Tones se durmió.

 

Tones tuvo una pesadilla esa noche. Soñaba como Bucks y Stevie se iban juntos, como nueva pareja, y se robaban a sus bebés. Tones se levantó asustado, sus bebés dormían plácidamente a su lado. Salió de su cama para ir con Stevie pero este no estaba en la cama que dormía. Lo buscó pero lo encontró con Bucks. Este le acariciaba la cabeza removiéndole el pelo con su bracito. Tones temió y fue corriendo con sus bebés para restregar más su olor y que no se los llevaran lejos.

 

Stevie había tenido una pesadilla también. Soñó que Tones decidía dejarlo con sus retoños y era llevado por Doomy. Se convertía en la reina de los tsum en Latveria mientras Stevie y sus bebés morían de hambre y frío bajo la lluvia. Cuando Stevie despertó, se asomó a la cama de Tones y sus bebés. Dormían plácidamente y salió de la habitación sin querer despertarlos.

 

Caminó por el complejo cuando se topo con Bucks que salía de la habitación de Naty. Estaba sonrojado y olía a _Borsch_ (comida rusa). Stevie bromeo un poco con él, Bucks se sonrojó al ser descubierto y luego le preguntó lo que pasaba. Le contó su pesadilla y estaba triste porque tenía miedo de que Tones los dejara. Bucks lo consoló acariciando su cabello con su manita.

 

Las confusiones siguieron así varios días. Tones encontraba a Stevie y Bucks en diferentes situaciones y se enojaba. Stevie encontraba a Tones y Doomy en diferentes situaciones y también se enojaba. Sus bebés estaban tristes pues sus padres no estaban cariñosos como siempre y aunque querían ayudar, a veces terminaban empeorando las cosas. Clint tsum y Naty vieron la situación y decidieron investigar. En lenguaje de espía, le pridieron a Natasha encontrar al dueño de Doomy. No tardaron mucho en enterarse que era del gobernante de Latveria que estaba pasando unos días en el edificio Baxter. Decidieron ir a investigar.

 

Mientras las confusiones seguían en casa. En especial ese día donde todo salió mal.

 

Tones caminaba pensante buscando a Stevie y cuando lo encontró, no le sorprendió que estuviera con Bucks. Lo que ahora si lo aterró fue el cómo estaba. Los tsum no suele estar tan relajados con otro tsum a menos que fuera su pareja. Así estaba Stevie, parecía derretirse de lo tranquilo que estaba al lado de Bucks, este le sonreía bastante conforme.

 

Tones decidió hacer algo para proteger a su familia y sus bebés.

 

Pero Tones había entendido todo mal. Stevie estaba así de tranquilo y suavecito porque le estaba contando a Bucks sobre Tones, sus hijos y lo feliz que era. Los tsum también se muestran así cuando tienen recuerdos felices y estaban soñadores, así estaba Stevie pensando en llevar a su familia a pasear a algún lado sin interrupciones.

 

Tras una media hora hablando, Bucks le dijo que fuera por Tones y hablaran. Él se encargaría de los bebés. Los llevó al parque a jugar mientras Stevie se arreglaba para invitar a Tones a cenar. Como se le acabaron los ingredientes, fue a la sala, pasando por la cocina y vio la escena que rompió su corazoncito. Tones y Doomy estaban cenando.

 

Velas y comida preparada por Tones. El corazón de Stevie se rompió totalmente y salió de ahí. Le quitarían a Tones y no podía hacer nada. Solo pudo llorar.

Tones suspiraba por cuarta vez harto de Doomy. Había decidido arreglar las cosas con Stevie invitándolo a cenar. Se vistió elegante y preparó comida. Puso una mesita y velitas para que fuera romántico pero cuando pensaba ir por Stevie, Doomy apareció sentándose en la mesa que había preparado.

 

Lo que nadie sabía, pero Tones sí, es que Doomy había ido a New York junto su dueño, el Doctor Doom, a visitar al tsum que le gustaba. El geniecillo del edificio Baxter: Reed Richards Tsum. Debido al comportamiento prepotente de Doomy, terminaron peleando y Doomy se fue del lugar. Tras eso se encontró con Stevie y Tones.

 

Tones escuchaba cada queja sobre Reed de Doomy. Se aburrió tanto que se sentó en la mesita frente a Doomy esperando que así se fuera rápido pero no lo hizo. Luego ocurrió todo. Llegaron Tony y Steve. Tony le recriminó lo mal que se comportaba y en su regaño, Tony le soltó un:

 

-¡Si sigues así haré que Stevie te deje por Bucks!

 

Eso lo hirió demasiado y se soltó para empezar a atacarlo. Todo se volvió un caos de pronto.

…

_Por el parque les veo pasar_ __  
Cuando se besan lo paso fatal  
Voy a llenarle el cuello de polvos pica pica

 

Doomy dormía en la sala cuando Stevie se acercaba de forma sigilosa con un sobre bastante grande. En este se leía “Polvos pica pica”. Iba a rocíar a Doom y a obligarlo a salir de esa armadura. Tal vez sea feo y así Tones se de cuenta de que está feo y se quedaría con Stevie. Pero antes de llegar a la sala, fue levantado por Steve y llevado a uno de los balcones.

 

Stevie se quejó cuando vio a Steve tirado el sobre y lo colocó en la barda del balcón. La noche era fresca y Steve le daría un sermón a ese soldado. Aunque no se llevan tan mal, no suelen ser tan buenos amigos porque Stevie a veces ocupa el tiempo de Tony y Steve el tiempo de Tones, eso no le agradaba a ninguno.

 

-¡Eres un soldado para caer tan bajo!-regañó Steve con los brazos cruzados. Stevie lo ignoró-. Mira, sé que estás asustado de lo que pueda pasar con Tones pero tienes que pensar. Somos estrategas y tú tienes el deber de mantener a tu familia unida-Steve suspiró-. Te ayudaré a reconquistar a Tones pero no quiero que actúes tan bajo.

 

Aunque Stevie aceptó a propuesta, nada funcionó.

 

Tones no quería nada de Stevie y cada detalle lo alejaba más. Estaban heridos por malentendidos tontos. Tony hizo lo único que quedaba claro, alejar a Doomy del lugar. Natasha, con ayuda de Naty y Clint tsum, le contó quién era el dueño y dónde lo encontraría.

 

Llegó a laboratorio, Doomy y Tones discutían de algo, tomó a ambos y los llevó a la salida. Debido a que Tones estaba rebelde, optó por encerrarlo en el closet de la entrada. Como no llevaba armadura, lo dejó en la repisa y lo encerró ahí hasta que volviera. Entonces salió con Doomy, antes dejó una nota a Steve pegada en el closet.

 

Stevie y Steve estaban pensando en cómo sorprender a Tones. Iban a ir por flores, se acercaron a la salida. Steve vio la nota dirigida a él donde especificaba a donde fue y que Tones estaba en el closet. Se iba a quejar por la inconsciencia de Tony pero tuvo una idea. Antes de que Stevie viera la nota, Steve lo tomó y lo colocó en el mismo sitió que Tones. Cerró la puerta y fue a buscar a Tony, como decía la nota.

 

Tones y Stevie quedaron juntos cuando Steve los dejó ahí. El espacio era pequeño debido a todo lo que guardaban. Se miraron sorprendidos pero molestos. Se separaron todo lo que podían, se ignoraron dándose la espalda. Así pasó un rato esperando a que los sacaran pero no pasaba.

 

De pronto la puerta se abrió y cerró a la vez, se escucharon unas risas que reconocían. Se asomaron para pedir ayuda pero se sonrojaron cuando vieron a Steve y Tony teniendo sexo en ese lugar tan reducido. Retrocedieron y trataron de ignorar la situación.

 

Solo una vez los vieron teniendo sexo y eso los animó a ellos a aparearse y tener a sus bebés. Pero ahora la situación era diferente. O eso pensaban pero los ruidos y gemidos hicieron que el cuerpecito de Tones comenzara a reaccionar.

 

Un olor a canela llegó a la naricita de Stevie, esto lo hizo darse cuenta de la condición de Tones y volteo. Tones temblaba y se humedecía como si entrara en una especie de celo. Stevie no sabía que hacer, no quería aprovecharse de la situación pero Tones olía muy rico y cuando se acercó a tocarlo, estaba suavecito.

 

Stevie era un poco más grande que Tones, se acercó lentamente cubriéndolo. Su cuerpo se endureció un poco hasta que se pegó a Tones. El olor a vainilla que soltaba Stevie debilitó a un más a Tones. Cuando sintió que Stevie se pegaba a él, soltó un quejidito y todo su pequeño cuerpo sintió un escalofrío. De pronto quedaron pegados. Soltaban pequeños quejiditos mientras se pegaban más.

 

Tony y Steve terminaron corriéndose a la vez. Agitados, se dieron un beso profundo y deseoso. Se animaron a una ronda más cuando ese peculiar olor a canela y vainilla llegó a sus narices. A veces ese aroma era percibido en algunas partes de su habitación. Cuando encontraban a Stevie y Tones huyendo de ahí.

 

…

Tras su apareamiento, hablaron sobre la situación y las cosas terminaron bien para ellos. Doomy había vuelto al edificio Baxter y arregló sus problemas con el geniecillo tsum de ahí. Mientras, unas semanas después, Bucks había dado a luz 2 pequeños pelirrojos. Naty y el formaron otra familia en el complejo.

...

 

Tras haberse desenrredado los malentendidos, Tony y Steve optaron por llevar a la familia de Tones y Stevie a Malibú para que conocieran la playa y pasaran un rato como la familia feliz que eran. Mientras la playa se veía al frente y tenía a los bebés tsum asombrados, Tones y Stevie compartían un besito en el asiento de atrás y frotaban sus mejillitas.

 

Lo curioso de todo esto es que Tones se volvía ver un poquito más gordito.


	3. El embarazo de un Tsum

Tony estaba llegando a su punto límite. Tones estaba demasiado furioso. Usaba su pequeña armadura para atacar a Tony, que llevaba la propia, en cuanto el enano comenzó a actuar como un lunático. Desde que regresaron de Malibú, Tones ha estado insoportable y al ver que iba engordando y engordando, supusieron lo que había pasado. Las reconciliaciones de los Tsum era igual que las que Steve y Tony tenían.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Hasta en eso debían parecerse!

Tony solo había llegado a su laboratorio cuando vio a Stevie, le acarició un poquito el pelo y, con ello, desató la furia de Tones. Se colocó su mini armadura y empezó a disparar hacia Tony. Este logró esquivarlo pero eso provocó que tirara su café y eso lo hizo enojar. Iba a regresar el ataque pero Stevie le rogó que no lo hiciera y se fue del laboratorio como un cobarde. Ahora tenía que aguantar la furia de Tones, pues el enano estaba esperando más enanos.

Los tsum solo permanecen embarazados 2 o 3 meses, aunque también depende de la cantidad de bebés que tengan. Esos meses pueden llegar a ser insoportables debido a las hormonas del tsum. Tony estaba pensando seriamente en buscar una forma de esterilizarlos. Tones estaba inaguantable, y los peor de todo es que mientras más avanzaba su embarazo, más parecía una pelotita con armadura. No sabían cuántos hijos iban a tener esta vez pero no parecía que fueran a ser solo 4.

Si no encontraban una forma de detener los encuentros de esos dos, o una forma de evitar el embarazo, terminarían con la torre repleta de tsum bebés llorando a todas horas y molestando a todo mundo. De por sí, los 4 que ya tenían, eran insoportables y demasiado traviesos, un ejército de bebés Tsum sería un caos. Tony estaba pensando en regalarlos para evitarse problemas pero Steve lo regaño por querer separar a una familia.

¡Estúpido Rogers! Como él se va a sus misiones y ni se entera del caos, lo ve sencillo pero Tony estaba pensando en ser práctico.

Steve temía que Tones fuese a explotar al final del embarazo. Realmente estaba gordo y su humor estaba a límite todo el tiempo. Le hacía berrinches a Stevie, se enojaba si alguien tocaba a Stevie o sus bebés. Tony deseaba tanto encerrarlo en una jaula y que la pelota metálica dejará de molestar a la gente. Pero de nuevo, Rogers estaba ahí, defendiendo a la esfera metálica porque estaba embarazado.

Es que no entendía cómo era posible que sus versiones miniatura tuvieran tantos hijos. Se supone que Bucks también era un súper soldado y solo tuvo dos bebés. Bien portados y tranquilos, a comparación de las arañas gordas que suelen asustarlo cuando Tony toma un baño. Aunque Tony se tomará vacaciones, al final tenía que volver con esos monstruos.

Tones siguió atacando hasta que Stevie intervino. Había ido a la cocina por una dona. Cuando entró, Tones casi se abalanzó a Stevie para tomar la dona. Se quitó la armadura y la devoró. Tony suspiró y se quitó su armadura para salir de ahí. Todos sus ánimos por inventar algo, o trabajar en algo, se fueron al demonio. Subió a su habitación y se recostó en la cama. Decidió dormir pues hace días no dormía bien.

Empezó a soñar.

...

Tony olía el delicioso desayuno que Steve le preparó. Se levantó, sintiéndose un poco pesado pero no presto atención para salir al comedor y comer lo que sea que Steve preparó. Al llegar, casi pega un grito al ver toda la cocina llena de un ejército de Tsum. Estaban en todos lados, las paredes, el techo y aún había afuera. Steve se veía totalmente cansado mientras cocinaba más y más para esas bestias.

Tony retrocedió cuando sintió varios tsums sobre él. Gritó al verlos pegados a su cuerpo, se los quitó y se dirigió a su laboratorio pero también estaba lleno de tsums y lo peor de todo es que habían destruido sus armaduras. Todo el lugar estaba destrozado y las pantallas de la computadora también estaban rotas. Todo era un tremendo caos. Iba a salir de ahí pero, por accidente, piso una dona semi-mordida. Todos los tsum lo miraron y corrieron hacia él para comerse la dona. Tony gritó asustado y se cubrió esperando su fin.

Se giró y cayó de la cama para despertar de su pesadilla. Gritó alterado cuando alguien lo sujeto del brazo.

\- ¡Tony! ¡Tony!-Steve trataba de calmarlo pero Tony solo quería soltarse mientras gritaba como loco. Steve decidió abrazarlo para calmarlo-. ¿Tony? ¿Estás bien?

-Necesitamos deshacernos de esas bestias-dijo Tony hiperventilando, Steve lo soltó y lo examinó.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Has dormido?-Tony lo miró, parecía un lunático.

-No he podido... espera...-miró a Steve-. ¡¿Tú qué haces aquí?!

-Regresé de mi misión. Ayer volví pero estabas bastante dormido, no te quise despertar. ¿Pasó algo?

Tony estaba aclarando sus ideas, iba a decirle algo cuando Stevie apareció. Parecía asustado y juraría que lloraba. Traía cargando a la pelotita...a Tones que solo se quejaba. Algo le dolía y si Stevie estaba asustado, algo grave le pasaba. Steve se levantó con prisa, lo tomó con cuidado y llevó con el doctor Banner. Tony reaccionó cuando se quedó solo en la habitación.

-¡Tony!-Steve le gritó, salió pasa saber qué quería-. ¡Busca a sus bebés! Seguro eso le ayudará, voy con el doctor Banner.

Tony solo asintió pero tardó en reaccionar. Algo pasaba con la pelotita. Decidió hacer lo que Steve le dijo, tomo su traje y fue a buscar a sus bebés. En los últimos días, las arañas decidieron salir varias veces y sin avisar a dónde. Tony no le prestó atención, solo les puso un chip de rastreo y dejarlos hacer lo que quisieran.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no era buena idea. Si eran igual de precoces que sus padres, seguramente terminarían embarazados y eso no era bueno para nada. En especial, si quería mantener su mente sana y su salud intacta. O algo así... Más tsum lo enloquecerían bastante.

Encontró al primero y si, al parecer su pensamiento no estaba tan alejado de la realidad. Los tsum maduraban rápido y esas arañas ya estaban en época de procrear. Justo cuando lo encontró, esa araña estaba a nada de besarse con otro tsum vestido de rojo y dos mini-espadas. ¿De dónde salían estos sujetos raros?

-Bien, más vale que te alejes-dijo Tony amenazando con un repulsor al tsum de las espadas, este lo miró, volvió al tsum arañita, lo besó y se fue corriendo.

Antes de que la arañita se enojara, Tony lo tomó para meterlo en una bolsita. Había perfeccionado en encerrarlos y al parecer una bolsa de tela los detenía. Una jaula para Hulk no pero si una bolsa de tela. ¡Vaya idiotez!

Encontró al segundo con... ¿Qué diablos era eso? Otro tsum de traje rojo pero este parecía tener cuernitos y dos "D" en el pecho. A diferencia del otro, ellos se besaron y la arañita decidió entrar a la bolsa. No esperaba eso pero agradeció el gesto. Se despidió del tsum con las dos "D" y se fue en búsqueda del otro que estaba en el edificio Baxter.

El tercero fue más difícil, al parecer su novio era el tsum del chico en llamas que solía coquetear con Tony. El tan Jhonny Storm. Su versión tsum salió igual de rebelde y le arrojó llamitas cuando encerró a la última arañita en la bolsa. Johnny se lo quitó de encima en un intento de coquetear con Tony pero este lo ignoró, y se dirigió a la torre.

Aunque no quería admitirlo, estaba preocupado por Tones.

Solo faltaba un monstruo en ser encontrado, Jarvis le dijo que estaba en la torre, en su habitación. Al llegar al complejo, Tony se dirigió a su habitación pues tal vez ahí estaba Tones pero no. Para su sorpresa, el hijo rubio de los tsum estaba copulando con un desconocido en su cama.

-¡Es en serio! ¡Primero tus padres y ahora tú! ¡¿Cómo tienen más vida sexual que yo?!

Desde que los tsum volvieron, los encuentros sexuales con Steve habían sido menos que antes y odiaba eso.

El tsum, compañero del rubio, escapó sin saber quién era. Tony suspiró, espero a que el tsum rubio estuviera presentable y lo tomó para llevarlo con su mamá o papá, o ya no sabía qué pasaba con esos tsum. Solo... solo quería descansar.

Al bajar al laboratorio, Steve lo esperaba ansioso, Tony lo miró y le mostro la bolsa con los bebés tsum, que ya no eran bebés, como triunfo pero Steve no le hizo caso. Los tomó y entró al laboratorio de Banner, Tony le siguió y vio a Tones siendo monitoreado. Se asustó que algo le pasara a la pelotita.

—¿Qué pasa, Brucie?—preguntó Tony, Banner seguía mirando el monitor.

—Tones se indigesto—Steve respiró tranquilo pues no le habían dicho nada hasta ese momento. Soltó a los bebés que corrieron con Tones.

—Eso pasa cuando algunos- empezó Tony, señaló con la mirada a Steve y Stevie—me quitan mis donas y se lo dan a la pelota metálica.

—Tony...—iba a regañar Steve. Stevie también le prestó atención, no le gustaba que Tony estuviera enojado.

—¡No, Steve! ¡Ya me cansé de esto y los tsum! ¡Ya me cansé de todos ustedes ahora! ¡¿Prefieres a esa bola traga donas?! ¡Pues quédate con ella! ¡Yo me largo!

—Tony...

Por inercia, ambos Steve fueron a buscar a Tony. Era una reacción normal entre los Steves. Si Tony se enojaba, o Tones, ambos Steves buscaban cómo subirles el humor. Y era eso lo que molestó a Tones, en general ese siempre era el problema de los Tony. Si un Tony recibía más atención de los Steves, el otro se enojaba. Tones se levantó furioso. Todos voltearon cuando Tones se colocó su armadura y salió del laboratorio de Banner. Había golpeado el hombro de Tony y luego se fue volando a su laboratorio. Todos fueron corriendo para perseguirlo, hasta a Tony se olvidó de su enfadó.

Tones se encerró en el laboratorio, había logrado hackear el sistema de Tony. Se encaminó a un pequeño aro metálico y lo encendió. Un portal pequeño se abrió. La puerta cerrada empezó a romperse, Steve estaba golpeándola con fuerza para entrar. Con la ayuda de Stevie lograron abrirla. Al entrar, vieron que Tones entraba con prisa al portal. Stevie iba a detenerlo pero el portal explotó antes de que pudiera llegar.

Se quedaron mudos. Tones había desaparecido. Stevie negaba con la cabeza y fue corriendo a donde estaba el portal. Quería unir las piezas mientras sollozaba. Tones había desaparecido... Aunque Stevie pensó que había explotado. Bruce y Tony se miraron.

¿Se diablos había pasado?

...

Tones abrió los ojos y comenzó a caminar mirando ese lugar desconocido. Observó de un lado al otro sin fijarse al frente. Chocó con algo duro, se tensó temiendo que hubiese molestado a alguien, miró al frente. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos mientras alzaba su cabecita. Un ceño fruncido lo observaba con firmeza.

Tones lo contempló. Era más grande que su Stevie, y tenía un rulito bajando por su frente.

—Tsum? (Stevie?)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, empezamos con los EMH. 
> 
> Como quiero que en esta serie participen ustedes, quisiera saber... ¿Qué quieren que pasé? Tones EMH y MCU enemigos o Tones MCU ayudando a Tones EMH a tener un bebé. 
> 
> ¿Habrá Tonycest versión Tsum? Eso lo averiguaremos en lo siguientes capítulos.


End file.
